Souloid!
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Que pasaria si Kaito, Rin, Luka y Gumo son armas? Y si Len, Miku, Gakupo y Gumi no quieren separarse de ellos? Deberan asistir al Shibusen, escuela para armas y tecnicos donde conoceran a Tsubaki, a Black Star, a Soul, a Maka, a Chrona, a Liz y Patty. RinxLen y TsubakixBlack Star principalmente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno... Este fic principalmente sera TsubakixBlack Star y RinxLen espero que les guste...  
SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE  
VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

-Rin?...-Pregunto Len mientras entraba en su habitacion. Era cierto, ella estaba muy rara desde hace tiempo.  
No le dio importancia y camino por todo el pasillo de la habitacion, vio a Miku tocando la puerta puerta de Kaito. Len se quedo alli parado viendo la escena.  
-Kaito?...  
El tambien estaba raro desde hace tiempo. Len se movio un poco el flequillo, se puso la manos en los bolsillos del pantalon y sigio caminando por el pasillo.  
-Luka?.. Estas alli? Estas leyendo?  
Oh si, Kaito y Rin no eran los unicos raros aqui... Estaba tambien Luka, aunque ella era la mas rara de todos. Se pasaba todo el dia leyendo y encerrada en su habitacion, rara, no?  
Len sigio caminando por el pasillo hasta que se encontro a la loca peli-verde, Gumi, tocando la puerta de Gumo  
-Venga Gumo! Sal de alli!  
Y Gumo era el ultimo de los raros. Se paro alli y se puso a pensar "Porque estan raros ultimamente? No lo entiendo..." Miro hacia el blanco techo de la mansion y recordo su decimo cumpleaños con su hermana, Rin.  
_*~Flashback~*  
_-_Princesa! Es nuestro cumple!  
Rin se encontraba llorando debajo de las sabanas, no queria hablar con nadie.  
-Estas bien Rin?..  
-Len... Si... Estoy bien..  
*~Fin del flashback~*  
_"Me mintio" Penso Len "Me mintio y desde entonces ella y los demas estan raros y nadie sabe porque..." Suspiro y bajo las escaleras al patio trasero, donde encontro a Luka, a Rin, a Kaito y a Gumo hablando.

* * *

-En este libro habla sobre una escuela que se llama Shibusen-Dijo Luka  
-Debemos de ir, sera lo mejor-Penso en voz alta Gumo  
-Si..-Dijo triste Kaito  
-Pero y la banda? No podemos dejarles asi!-Dijo Rin alzando la voz  
-Y que quieres que hagamos?! Que nos descubran?!-Le grito Kaito a Rin mientras la cogia de los hombros  
-Yo..-Dijo Rin, acto seguido se puso a llorar. Kaito tambien empezo a llorar, Luka les siguio, Gumo trato de ser fuerte pero tambien empezo a llorar.  
Len les quedo viendo con cara de "Que les pasa?". Estaban los cuatro llorando, pero porque?  
-Hey! Estan bien?!-Pregunto el nieto del master.  
Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, iba a ser mejor contarles toda la verdad, no creen? Iba a ser duro, a lo mejor les despreciaban o les sacaban del grupo, pero tarde un temprano tendrian que saberlo.

* * *

-Entonces, dicen que son armas?-Pregunto el hombre de tercera edad al que todos llamaban "Master".  
Los 4 dijieron que si con la cabeza.  
-Pero eso no es posible, o si, abuelo?-Pregunto el chico de 18 años que heredaria la compañia cuando su abuelo muriese.  
-Si es posible, pero nunca pense que alguien de la banda pudiera..  
-Pero, Rin y yo somos gemelos, no deberia ser yo tambien un arma?-Pregunto Len confuso y triste.  
-Supongo que tu no heredastes ese poder...-Suspiro el Master  
Len no entendia. Y no solo el, tambien Miku, Gakupo, Gumi y los demas Vocaloids que estaban alli reunidos no entendian nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Bueno, entonces, porque no demuestran su poder?-Pregunto denuevo Jack, el nieto del master.  
Kaito fue el primero en transformarse, se transformo en una pistola. Luka la segunda, se transformo en un shuriken muy grande. Gumo fue el tercero, se transformo en una lanza parecida un poco a un trueno. Y por ultimo la inocente Rin, ella se transformo en una espada demoniaca.  
Len se asusto. Su hermana gemela se habia transformado en una espada. Rin noto su cara y empezo a soltar unas lagrimas. Las "armas" volvieron a su forma humana. El Master suspiro. Acto seguido de eso dijo  
-Luka, que es ese libro?  
-Eh?... Ah! Habla sobre una escuela que se llama Shibusen, habla sobre lo que debemos aprender por ser armas. Estamos en verano y cuando empieze el curso tenemos que ir alli y elegir a un tecnico. Es una escuela para armas y tecnicos.. Nos vendria muy bien la verdad.  
-Si...-Dijieron las 3 armas restantes.  
-Pero, eso donde queda? Porque aqui en Tokyo lo dudo.  
-Queda en una ciudad que se llama Death City.  
-Eso esta un poco lejos..-Dijo Jack.  
-Podemos salir de la banda si quieren.-Dijo Kaito  
-No! Asistiran a esa escuela, pero seguiran en la banda, entendido?  
Los cuatro dijieron que si con la cabeza.  
-Esperen! Entonces Rin se iria de mi lado?..-Dijo Len aterrado por la idea de que su princesa se apartara de su lado.  
-Si, lo siento mucho Len.-Dijieron Jack y el Master al mismo tiempo.  
-Entonces yo voy!-Dijo Len cogiendo la mano de Rin.-Puede que no entienda nada de esto pero estare a tu lado Rin!.  
-Serias su tecnico entonces.-Dijo Jack  
-Su que?!-Dijo Len con cara de que le explicara.  
-Un tecnico es el compañero de un arma, el les maneja y todo ese rollo. Eso si, sus almas deben de compatir y estan con ellos hasta que se conviertan en Death Scythes.  
-Se quedan con ellos?-Pregunto Miku  
-Si.-Respondio Jack  
-Aguarda un instante Jack... Como es que sabes de eso?-Respondio Gakupo.  
-El libro que tiene Luka en sus manos estaba en la biblioteca de la mansion y lo lei un dia, habla sobre todo eso.  
-Si Kaito se va a esa escuela... Entonces yo sere su tecnica!-Dijo animada Miku  
-Y yo sere el tecnico de Luka!-Dijo tambien animado Gakupo  
-Y yo sere la tecnica de Gumito!-Dijo animada mas que lo habitual Gumi.  
-Decidido, en Septiembre se iran a Death City y cada pareja tendra su propio apartamento.-Dijo el Master con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**EN SEPTIEMBRE, UN DIA ANTES DE EMPEZAR LAS** **CLASES**  
_-Me gusta mucho nuestro apartamento  
-Es lindo...  
Rin y Len estaban en su apartamento, era grande y comodo. Rin estaba pensativa. "Me pregunto como sera esa escuela, los demas armas y sus tecnicos.." Penso ella mientras abrazaba una almohada.  
-Hey... Todo ira bien princesa, te lo prometo.-Dijo Len mientras abrazaba a Rin con mucha delicadeza y le daba a Rin un beso en la frente. Ella no sabia porque, pero se sentia comoda y segura con Len a su lado.

* * *

_**EN OTRA PARTE DE DEATH**** CITY**_**  
**-Entrar de nuevo a clases no es nada cool!  
-Ni que lo digas... Un Dios como yo no debe entrar de nuevo a las clases!  
Kid se limitaba a ver las tiendas.  
-Ehm... Kid?-Dijieron Black Star y Soul al mismo tiempo.  
-Este vestido no es nada simetrico!-Grito Kid mientras todos en la plaza lo veian raro.  
-Venga chicos, no hagan tonterias o les doy un Maka-chop!-Dijo un poco enojada Maka.  
-Chicas! Miren esta tienda! Veamos la ropa!-Dijieron las hermanas Thompson mientras ya empujaban a las demas adentro de la tienda.  
Los chicos suspiraron. Odiaban los 3 dias antes de clases donde las chicas estaban locas comprando ropa. Black Star siempre cargaba las bolsas de Tsubaki, ella no compraba demasiado como las demas pero si compraba mucho. Soul cargaba muchas bolsas que eran de Maka, ella si compraba. Oh, pero Kid era el que mas bolsas cargaba, el tenia que cargar las bolsas de las chicas que mas compraban, Liz y Patty, aunque tambien cargaba las bolsas de Chrona pero ella no compraba tanto. Las chicas salieron de la tienda y les dieron sus bolsas a los chicos.  
-Esto no es nada para el gran Black Star!-Dijo Black Star que estaba cansado pero queria parecer mas fuerte que Soul y Kid.  
-Black Star, estas cansado al igual que nosotros.  
Se escucho un ruido, y no era nada mas y nada menos que Kid desmayado en el suelo. Cargar tantas bolsas debajo del sol y ser debilucho no ayudaba mucho los dias de compras de las chicas.  
-Chicas... Yo creo que mejor dejemos descansar a los chicos..-Dijo Tsubaki un poquito preocupada por el estado de Kid.  
-Es cierto..-Dijo Chrona con el mismo nerviosismo que siempre.  
-Chrona quiero algo de tomar!-Dijo Ragnarok mientras le golpeaba la cabeza a Chrona.  
-Hay un Starbucks aqui enfrente, vamos?-Dijo Maka.  
-Vale!-Dijieron las demas.  
Soul y Black Star suspiraron, alfin iban a poder descansar un poco.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en el Shibusen Shinigami-sama le estaba contando a Stein, a Marie y a Sid sobre una carta "importante" que habia recibido. Esta carta era procediente de Tokyo.  
-De donde dice que es la carta?-Pregunto Stein mientras limpiaba sus gafas.  
Spirit cogio el sobre donde habia llegado la carta.  
-Dice que de la ciudad de Tokyo...-Dijo Spirit un poco extrañado, nunca recibian cartas y menos de Tokyo.  
-Tokyo?!-Dijo fantasiosa Marie.-Me encanta esa ciudad! Tiene muchas tiendas y en esa ciudad hay chicos guapisimos!  
Stein fingio toser. El y Marie estaban saliendo y odiaba cuando Marie hablaba sobre chicos lindos.  
-Ups.. Lo siento Stein..  
-Y que dice la carta, Shinigami-sama?-Pregunto Sid.  
-Spirit, has el favor de leerla.-Ordeno Shinigami-sama.  
-Si.-Spirit cogio la carta y empezo a leerla.  
_Miembros del Shibusen  
__Queria informales que este dia, 17 de Septiembre 8 miembros de la famosa banda "Vocaloid" Creada por "Yamaha Corporation" va a entrar al Shibusen. Nos gustaria que los tratasen como personas normales de alli y no como famosos, ya que a ellos les molesta un poco. Los integrantes que van a entrar al Shibusen son: Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Kaito Shion, Gumi y Gumo Megpoid. Esperamos su colaboracion y compresion.  
__Un cordial saludo, Yamaha Corporation.  
-_Genial!-Dijo Marie muy contenta-Adoro esa banda y esos son mis favoritos! No puedo creer que vayan a entrar aqui al Shibusen!  
-Calmate, como dice la carta quieren que los tratemos normales y no mejor que a los demas por ser famosos.-Dijo Stein  
-Asi es!-Dijo Shinigami-sama comicamente.-Me pregunto como se lo tomara Kid-kun, la verdad, es que a el le encanta esa banda y se pone todo el dia a escucharla!  
-Asi es, dicen que es muy famosa, a Maka tambien le encanta esa banda, sobre todo los gemelos Kagamine.-Dijo Spirit.  
-Yo pienso que Miku Hatsune es la mejor!-Dijo Marie-Esta taaan linda con su pelo color turquesa!  
-Bueno, no pierdan tiempo.-Dijo Shinigami-sama un poquito serio pero no demasiado.-Todavia tienen que ir a preparar clases para mañana!  
-Si Shinigami-sama.-Dijieron Marie, Sid y Stein al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo tuve en mente cuando vi un fic TsubakixBlack Star!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Pues aqui vamos con el segundo capitulo de Souloid! (Notese que el titulo no lo elegi yo si no mi ex novio...)  
SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE  
VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE  
Souloid! Capitulo 2  
**_

* * *

**-**JAJAJA YO SOY EL GRAN BLACK STAR Y SUPERARE A LOS DIOSES!-Decia Black Star mientras estaba subido al techo  
-Black Star bajate de alli!-Decia Tsubaki preocupada que el se fuera a caer.  
-Black Star bajate de alli! Vas a romper la simetria!-Decia Kid suplicando y llorando.  
Una limosina habia aparcado enfrente del Shibusen. Nadie sabia quien estaba alli adentro.  
-Oye Tsubaki-Dijo Maka  
-Si?-Respondio Tsubaki  
-Quien crees que este alli adentro?-Pregunto Soul con cara de que le interesaba  
-Pues no se...-Dijo Tsubaki viendo la limosina negra.

* * *

-Entendieron?-Dijo Jack  
-Si entendimos! Ya dejanos salir de aqui!-Acto seguido los Vocaloids que estaban alli adentro salieron de la limosina.  
Todos los alumnos del Shibusen quedaron viendo a los Vocaloids, claramente se sintieron un poco incomodos hasta que por suerte llegaron Stein y Marie.  
-No hay nada que ver chicos, porfavor vayan entrando al Shibusen-Dijo Marie  
-Stein-sensei...  
-Dime, Maka  
-Que hacen aqui los Vocaloids?-Pregunto Liz  
-Pues, resulta que unos han heredado formas de armas y los otros van a ser sus tecnicos  
-Genial!-Grito Liz-Estare rodeada de famosos!  
-Liz, hemos recibido una carta de Tokyo diciendo que no querian que los tratasemos como famosos, quieren ser tratados como gente normal  
-Pues eso va a ser dificil..-Dijo Patty  
-Yo no se como lidiar con esto...-Dijo Chrona  
No se habian dado cuenta de que cierto mounstruo peli-verde come zanahorias estaba a su lado  
-De que hablan?!-Grito Gumi  
-AHHH!-Gritaron todas la chicas, Gumi estaba riendose en el suelo  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Debieron de haber visto sus caras! JAJAJAJA!-Decia Gumi mientras hacia la croqueta en el suelo  
-Gumi! No asustes a la gente!-Grito Gumo molesto  
-Lo siento Gumito..  
-Tranquila no importa  
Soul dio la vuelta y vio a Rin, no dudo en ir a saludarla.  
-Hola.-Dijo Soul mientras se metia las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.  
-Hola, como te llamas?-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa  
-Soul Eater. Tu eres Rin Kagamine, verdad?  
-Si... Soy yo..-Dijo Rin mirando al suelo tristemente.  
-Ehm.. Quieres venirte con nosotros?-Dijo mientras señalaba a su grupo.  
-Primero deberia de preguntarle a mis amigos...-Dijo ella mientras señalaba su grupo famoso.  
-Como quieras, estaremos alli. Quienes te tocaron de maestros?  
-Stein y Marie.  
-Cool, esos tambien son mis maestros, lo que significa que estaremos en la misma clase.  
Rin volvio a sonreir. Vio que Soul se mostraba frio, pero, la trato como una chica normal y eso la hizo sonreir.  
-TU!-Grito Kid señalado a Rin  
-Yo?...  
-SI! TU!-Grito de nuevo Kid mientras iba corriendo a donde estaba Rin.-TU LAZO ES SIMETRICO!-Rin se quedo asustada  
-Tranquila, ese es Kid, esta obsecionado con la siemtria  
-Oh..-Dijo Rin un poco mas tranquila  
Miku vio que Rin estaba hablando con Soul y Kid, ella decidio ir a donde estaban esos 3, pero no sin antes llevar a Luka con ella  
-Hola Rin-chan!-Dijieron ambas  
-Hola Miku, hola Luka  
-Quienes son ellos?-Pregunto Luka  
-El es Soul y este chico asimetrico es Kid  
-Soy un cerdo asimetrico!-Dijo Kid llorando mientras estaba tirado en el suelo  
-Sep, lo eres-Dijo entre risas Soul  
Maka estaba con Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Gumi y Gumo. Ellos 7 estaban hablando, pero ella se distrajo al ver a Soul con 3 chicas. Se puso celosa y fue a donde estaban Soul y Kid.  
-Eh? Maka-chan! Espera!-Dijo Tsubaki mientras la seguia.  
Mientras Black Star seguia en el techo y noto que nadie le hacia caso. Porque seria? Se pregunto el. El era quien iba a superar a los dioses! Tenian que hacerle mas caso a el que a unos niñatos que cantaban. Asi que vio donde estaban Kaito, Len y Gakupo y bajo asta alli de un salto.  
-Ahhhh!-Se escucho un grito muy femenino que habia soltado Gakupo  
-Gays.-Dijo secamente Black Star-ACASO SABEN QUIEN SOY?!  
-Ehm.. No..-Dijieron Kaito, Len y Gakupo  
-YO SOY BLACK STAR Y VENCERE A LOS DIOSES  
-Ah!...-Dijieron Kaito, Len y Gakupo asustaditos.  
-Enfin, son nuevos, verdad?  
-Que te crees?-Pregunto Kaito.  
-Ehm...  
-Dejadlo, no se entera de muchas cosas.-Dijo Tsubaki mientras caminaba hasta alli y ponia las manos en los hombros de Black Star  
-Ah! Hola Tsubaki!-Dijo Black Star sonriendo.  
-OHHHH, HOLA PIBON!-Dijo Kaito poniendose al lado de Tsubaki.-Soy Kaito, y estoy disponible!  
-Oye Gakupo...-Dijo Len  
-Si?..-Respondio Gakupo  
-Tienes el puerro de Miku?-Pregunto Len cuando noto que Tsubaki empezaba a tener miedo y Black Star estaba confundido.  
-Si, ten.-Dijo Gakupo dando el puerro a Len.  
Len golpeo a Kaito y este dejo de molestar a Tsubaki  
-Muchas gracias..-Dijo Tsubaki  
-No hay de que.-Dijo Len con una sonrisa  
Rin vio a su dulce hermanito sonriendole a Tsubaki, no pudo evitar ponerse algo celosa.  
-De que hablan?-Dijo Maka en un tono un poco enojado  
-Hola raton de biblioteca-Dijo Soul  
-Idiota  
-Muchas gracias  
-A ti tambien te llaman raton de biblioteca?-Pregunto Luka con una sonrisa  
-Si, porque?-Pregunto Maka  
-Pues, a mi tambien me lo dicen mucho-Dijo Luka  
-Es que Luka-nee sama siempre saca las mejores notas, nunca a sacado siquiera un nueve!-Dijieron Miku y Rin al mismo tiempo. Maka sonrio y se fue a clases.  
Tsubaki noto que Maka se fue a dentro, asi que le aviso a Black Star que se iria con ella. Chrona no queria quedarse sola asi que las siguio. Habia pasado un buen rato y casi todos ya habian entrado, solo faltaban los Vocaloids, ya se habian ganado la confianza de algunos estudiantes asi que se fueron corriendo a clases antes de que llegasen tarde.

* * *

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, tardare un poco en subir "Me enamore de un otaku!" Les veo luego, adios!**_


End file.
